El jardín secreto
by Senteehr
Summary: Mi primer fic... Algo romanticón... Un one shot o como se llame eso sobre Severus y una chica que me he sacado de la manga.


Este es mi primer fic, aunque bueno, es un fic por casualidad casi, porque el personaje de Severus encajaba en lo que yo tenía pensado... Con eso quiero decir que:

a) No me critiqueis mucho, plis.

b) Me importa un bledo si este Severus no es muy Severus...

Nada de esto me pertenece, la Rowling se lo inventó antes, blah, blah blah...

Espero que os guste

Pd- Me siento como una mami cuando deja al niño por primera vez en el cole --'

* * *

El jardín secreto

La luna casi llena iluminaba todo el jardín, dando un aspecto fantasmagórico y mágico a la vez al paisaje, ajustándose perfectamente al día en el que se hallaban. La música había ido apagándose a medida que se alejaban del Gran Salón, igual que las risas y los encontronazos con alumnos que se escondían en los rincones más oscuros, intentando arañarle unos segundos de felicidad a los tiempos oscuros que se acercaban.

No estaba segura de a dónde la estaba llevando la sombra que casi volaba delante suyo. La capa negra ondeaba tras de sí, como una estela que ella debía seguir.

- **Sígueme, hay algo que quiero que veas.**

Eso había sido todo. Apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras durante el rato que habían bailado, aunque se habían reconocido al momento. Las máscaras no podían esconder los dos pozos oscuros que la acechaban en sueños.

El frío la golpeó al cruzar la puerta, haciéndola estremecer. Maldijo mentalmente a Bel, que la había convencido para llevar un vestido tan bonito como escotado, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para quejarse el tacto cálido de la lana la envolvió mientras la sombra volvía a alejarse refunfuñando algo parecido a "estas mujeres tan poco prácticas…" Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios en respuesta al gruñido, era tan típico de él que no pudo más que sentirse reconfortada.

El final del viaje resultó ser un muro de piedra, gruesa y gastada. Aileen se quitó la máscara y arqueó una ceja interrogativamente.

- **Bonito muro.** – afirmó con tono de sorna.

Severus murmuró algo y ante ellos apareció una puerta que se abrió lentamente, como invitándoles a cruzarla. Él hizo un gesto para que ella pasara delante y ella, aunque no muy convencida, lo hizo.

- **Espero que no se trate de ningún bicho raro, ya he tenido suficientes sustos desde que llegué como para llenar dos vidas…**

Tardó dos segundos en mirar, en mirar realmente el escenario que acababa de surgir delante suyo. Todo era perfecto: las flores, los árboles, el pequeño estanque, los bancos… Tanto, que parecía más un cuadro o una postal que un lugar real. Era increíble, aunque esa palabra últimamente estaba perdiendo sentido ante todas las cosas increíbles que sucedían a su alrededor.

- **¿Cómo es posible…?**

Apenas atinó a terminar la pregunta, arrobada como estaba.

- **¿Lo descubriste tú?**

Él negó con la cabeza. Las sombras ocultaban su cara, así que Aileen no pudo darse cuenta que él estaba pendiente de sus más mínimas reacciones. La mujer se acercó a uno de los rosales y acarició con cuidado, casi como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, una de las flores.

- **Un jardín secreto… Terriblemente romántico…** - susurró ella.

Y su cabeza se llenó de encuentros furtivos, suspiros de amor, lágrimas derramadas… _Deja de leer novelas rosa_, se reprendió mentalmente.

Severus seguía observándola sin decir nada. Era tan transparente que no hacía falta ser legeremante para saber lo que estaba pensando.

- **No creas, por lo que dedujimos este jardín apenas ha sido visitado en los últimos siglos, porlo visto era el lugar donde Helga y Rowena se refugiaban cuando Salazar y Godric se volvían inaguantables… Un remanso de paz y tranquilidad.** - afirmó con su tono de voz más práctico. – **Su ubicación se perdió durante siglos, hasta que una bruja curiosa encontró un viejo libro donde se hablaba de él.**

Su mirada voló de manera inconsciente hasta uno de los macizos de flores. Aileen siguió la dirección de su mirada y al ver las hermosas flores blancas lo entendió.

-** Lily.**

Él asintió. Ella sentía muchísima curiosidad pero sabía que no era un tema agradable, así que permaneció en silencio, dejando en las manos de él que contara o no la historia.

- **Solíamos encontrarnos aquí. Era más fácil para ambos, sobre todo a partir de que empezó a salir con James Potter…**

Esta vez no había enfado u odio al hablar de los viejos tiempos, sólo un leve toque de nostalgia. La mujer siguió de pie, quieta y silenciosa, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Una punzada de celos totalmente irracional la atacó por sorpresa, pero la desechó en seguida.

- **Te pareces tanto a ella…** - dijo Severus.

Aileen reprimió un gemido. Si ya era deprimente que la hubiera llevado allí para hablarle de otra mujer, era aún peor que la comparara con ella. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea sobre en qué debían parecerse. _Yo nunca te hubiera obligado a verme de manera furtiva_, tuvo ganas de gritarle, pero siguió sin decir nada, a la espera. El tiempo tenía la virtud de suavizar todas las aristas, convertir en dulce todo lo amargo… _Convertir en ángeles a simples mujeres_… _¿Se puede luchar contra un recuerdo?_

Él seguía contemplándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, como si estuviera delante de un enigma que no alcanzaba a resolver. Ella se removió algo incómoda ante el escrutinio, segura de que estaba perdiendo puntos por momentos. Por un instante deseó ser más guapa, más simpática, más lista, más dulce, más perfecta en resumidas cuentas. Arrugó la nariz de manera inconsciente y él lo malinterpretó.

- **Será mejor que volvamos dentro.**

Ella asintió algo remisa a abandonar el lugar pero la magia del momento se había escurrido ya entre sus dedos.

- **Sí, supongo que será mejor que volvamos.** – dijo suspirando.

Le echó un último vistazo al lugar y supo que, por mucho que fuera a arrepentirse después, había algo que ambos debían oír.

- **El lugar es precioso… y fue muy bonito por su parte buscar la manera de que pudierais pasar ratos juntos… Pero tú merecías algo más. Tú mereces algo más.**

Él se quedó quieto, de espaldas a ella. _Ahora es cuando me grita que me meta en mis asuntos_, pensó.

- **Celebro que te haya gustado.** – se limitó a decir, con su tono más neutro.

Aileen reprimió las ganas de zarandearle y se limitó a seguirle de vuelta al edificio, compartiendo un silencio nada cómodo. Una vez dentro se quitó la capa y se la devolvió sin apenas mirarle.

- **Gracias por la visita y por el baile. Creo que me voy a mi habitación ya… Buenas noches, Severus.**

- **Buenas noches, Aileen.** – contestó él.

Ella se giró para subir las escaleras. Notaba la mirada de él clavada en su espalda. Al final pudo más la sensación de ahogo que tenía en el estómago que el sentido común. Se paró en el segundo escalón y se volvió hacia él. Ni un Gryffindor hubiera enfrentado su mirada con el valor con que la enfrentó ella.

- **Quizás tengo tiempo para un último baile, si tú no te vas ya…**

Y él siguió contemplándola sin abrir la boca, como si fuera una especie de bicho extraño y fascinante. Había captado el significado del mensaje al instante, sabía que a esa hora ya nadie llevaría máscara. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella y tendió su mano, invitándola a bajar. Ella asintió, no muy segura de si él había entendido lo que ella quería decir y posó sus dedos sobre la mano de él, que seguía extendida. Entonces él, para su sorpresa, la levantó despacio y, galantemente, depositó un suave beso en su dorso. Aileen se quedó boquiabierta y con ganas de pellizcarse para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño o algo parecido, pero cuando él habló al cabo de un momento, con lo que hubiera jurado que era un leve destello de humor en sus ojos, supo que era real, muy real.

- **Eres tan transparente y tan directa que nunca podrías ser Slytherin… Pero, aún así, será un placer entrar en ese salón abarrotado de gente y bailar contigo, por mucho que mi reputación se vaya a resentir de ello.**

Las carcajadas de ella les acompañaron durante todo el trayecto de vuelta al Salón. Y si a alguien le provocó extrañez su entrada fue más por la hilaridad que parecía haber poseído a Aileen que por el hecho que entrara del brazo de Severus…

Al fin y al cabo tenía una fama bien merecida de excéntrica.

La música era lenta y romántica, parecía enroscarse entre los cuerpos de los bailarines, haciendo que se fueran acercando cada vez más, como si estuviera tejiendo un hechizo que convirtiera en insoportable la mera idea de alejarse dos pasos de tu pareja. Aileen pensó que esta vez era diferente, que este baile era diferente, aunque sólo fuera por los latidos desacompasados de su corazón o por el escalofrío que recorría su columna cada vez que cruzaba tímidamente su mirada con la de él. Se había quedado sin palabras, cosa extraña en ella, y él, obviamente, no iba a hacer nada para llenar ese silencio apenas cómodo. _Disfruta del momento_, pensó, y se acercó un poco más a Severus, atreviéndose a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de él, sabiendo que esa noche era especial y dejando para la mañana siguiente todas las preocupaciones y demás líos mentales. Siguieron unos minutos así, ella perdida en su mundo de sueños, él temiendo que ese momento se evaporara como una pequeña gota de agua encima de un cristal. El pelo rizado de ella le iba haciendo cosquillas en la cara así que lo apartó con cuidado, deleitándose unos segundos con su tacto suave. Ella sonrió contra su pecho y él pareció darse cuenta, porque una sonrisa gemela cruzó momentáneamente sus labios y supo que tenía que hacerlo. La separó de él un momento, Aileen abrió los ojos levemente enfurruñada, sabiendo que, otra vez, la magia se había evaporado. Se quedaron mirando, sin decir nada, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro. Al final él acercó lentamente su cara a la de ella y susurró en su oído:

- **Sé que tú habrías enviado a paseo a todos tus supuestos amigos si te hubieran empezado a decir a quien podías o no podías ver. Sé que tú eres diferente, que nunca haces lo que se espera que hagas. Sé que no te merezco.**

Ella iba a llevarle la contraria cuando él silenció sus labios con su mano.

- **También sé que ahora mismo ibas a aducir miles de argumentos complejos y difíciles de seguir para demostrar que estoy equivocado.**

La mirada indignada de ella le hizo ver que había dado en el clavo.

- **Pero… Me da igual no ser digno de este regalo. He renunciado a demasiadas cosas y esta vez no estoy dispuesto a renunciar.**

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento, casi compitiendo con el fulgor que alumbraba los de ella. Él retiró su mano con suavidad.

- **Vete ahora si no estás segura de ello. Sabes cómo soy, sabes que será difícil y que habrá momentos en que probablemente te arrepentirás de haber elegido este camino. No puedo prometerte un mañana feliz, apenas puedo prometerte un mañana, pero si un hoy te sirve, entonces, es todo tuyo.**

Aileen no sabía en que momento había empezado a llorar, sólo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo cuando él acarició levemente su mejilla, resiguiendo el camino que había trazado una lágrima furtiva.

**- Me conformaré con un ahora, con un hoy… Siempre será mejor que un quizá, siempre será mejor que un sueño hermoso que me deja vacía al despertarme.** – contestó ella con voz ronca. **– No me importa si hay un mañana mientras te tenga hoy a mi lado.**

Él entrelazó sus dedos en la melena de ella atrayéndola hacia sí. Empapó su mente con su imagen, sabiendo que ese momento sería, sin duda, uno de los más importantes de su vida. Luego, como obedeciendo a una magia incontrolable y ajena a ellos, sus labios se buscaron y se encontraron, como llevaban deseando hacer desde hacia siglos.

Quizás sólo habría un ahora, pero ese ahora sería eterno y llenaría varias vidas.


End file.
